Threw Himself Away
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: No swear words, not a yaoi. What if something else had happened in Mordor? Frodo has been taken by the ring, And Sam won't let it. Even if it means death...


Another what if ending! I've noticed something again, I always torture the ones I love the most...  
  
Yusuke: I pity your future husband....  
  
I own nothing, but i do have the ability to Staple Yusuke's mouth shut...^_^  
  
Yusuke:0_o  
  
So close...so very close.  
  
But now, the ring had taken him, the ring had taken his Master. "Mr. Frodo..." Sam whispered. He didn't even have to turn around for him to know that Frodo was no longer Frodo.   
  
Sam moved quickly, quicker than he thought he could go. "I'm sorry Mr. Frodo!" Frodo turned around and Sam smashed him in the head with a rock. "Mr. Frodo...I'm so sorry."   
  
Samwise Gamgee starred at the unconscious form of his master. It didn't take much to knock him out. Not much at all. Sam, with renewed strength, spurned from the sight of his master's limp body, carried Frodo to a rock, far enough away from danger.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo." Sam ripped the ring off Frodo, and turned, walking back up the Mountain. He reached the top, and walked into the burning room, with fire's Hell below. He starred at the ring, and cried as he felt the pain, and heaviness his friend had to bare.   
  
"Oh Mr.Frodo...."  
  
He held the ring over the lava, and as he was about to release it, Gollum attacked him. "WE MUST HAVE THE PRECIOUS! STUPID FAT HOBBITSES!"  
  
Sam felt his teeth, his claws rip into him. Sam felt nothing, hadn't Frodo done the same thing to him before? Sam swayed with the attacks, and looked at the room, hot and smelling foul, like a hundred of burning corpses.  
  
Sam grabbed Gollum's neck, and he was surprises to see how easy it was to kill. To kill the creature that hurt his master, that took Frodo away from him.   
  
Gollum gave a screech, and Sam dropped him on the pathway behind him. He held the ring again. He looked at it, the pain was so great...how did Frodo do this so long...  
  
"You won't go hurtin' my Master again! You are nothing than a piece of fine jewelry, formed by this fire, and now you will return to it." He talked to it, as if it was real and alive.   
  
He pictured it screaming and squealing in his hand. He held it over the fire and dropped it. He watched it go down, and with it went him. His soul, his very being.   
  
Sam was no longer Sam.  
  
Sam was a faithful gardener, a true friend, a beautiful child like hobbit, and above all Sam was a gentle character. With a pure heart to rival the purest water.  
  
But that was over.  
  
Sam had hurt his dear Master, had knocked him unconscious, he'd betrayed his dear Mr. Frodo. His face was sunken in, and pale, and though he did not know it, he was as thin as Frodo. Maybe more because he'd given most of his food to Frodo.   
  
Running a hand over his side, you could count the ribs, one by one. Sam was no longer gentle. Without any remorse, he'd killed Gollum. He'd killed orcs...he hurt Frodo.   
  
The new Sam watched as his old self, the beautiful thing he was before this ordeal, go with the ring. He looked at his hands, and realized what he'd become and cried.  
  
"SAM!"  
  
The mountain was shaking.   
  
Frodo was behind him, clutching to the wall of the cave entrance. His eye were wide, tears dripping down his face.   
  
Sam starred at him, and felt love in his body for Frodo. But it was detached. His best friend was standing right before him, and the love of their friendship, their bond, was filling all around him. But not in him. It hung in the air, and Sam could not coax it down.  
  
Frodo took a step towards him, and the Mountain shook even more violently. "Stop."  
  
Frodo starred at Sam. Sam, he looked so different. Frodo who'd been under the ring's spell so long, finally saw Sam.   
  
Sam was so ugly.  
  
The harsh trip, the cruel injustice of the world, had paid it's toll on Sam. Frodo felt his heart rip, seeing his lovely Sam reduced to a horrible being. A being with no light in his eyes, and no emotion on his face.  
  
"Frodo..."   
  
Frodo jumped, Sam had dropped the formalities Sam always used. Frodo froze, he'd often told Sam not to call him 'Mr.' and not that he'd done it, he wished he hadn't.  
  
It became more apparent that Sam was gone. What little light he'd carried to keep Frodo going, had been blown out by the winds from evil's breath.  
  
Sam stood there, His cloak off, his shirt worn, and ripped. One suspender held by his side, while the other lay secured on his shoulder. His pants ripped, and dirty, so dirty you did not know it's original color, and blood on almost every part of his body. A smear of soot and blood was on his cheek under his left eye, and it dripped so, that it looked like Sam was crying blood.  
  
"Frodo I made A promise to Gandalf," He spoke in such a dead voice, the younger hobbit starring up at Frodo, eyes deader than his voice. "so will you make a promise to me?"  
  
Frodo nodded, "No matter what may happen will you keep on living? Please...don't die...no matter what...Please Mr. Frodo." Frodo sobbed and sputtered out a yes.  
  
Sam nodded, accepting that answer, and then looked up. He looked back down and smiled, such a detached frightening smile. "Mr. Frodo, you are the most noble, brave Hobbit I've ever seen. I'm awfully glad we're friends." He smiled wider, and then closed his eyes, "Good-bye Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo cried out as a large rock, fell off the ceiling, and sealing Sam inside. He pushed and screamed; he would not leave his friend entombed in that place. He beat at the rock, and knew that even with strength he'd never move the rock.   
  
Sam was sealed away, and would die so slow from the heat...but maybe the lava would coma, and he's die quick, not painfully. NO! SAM COULDN'T DIE AT ALL! NO!  
  
Frodo froze, and heard a faint scream from within the tomb, that kept his precious Gardner inside.   
  
Frodo squeezed his eyes shut, and fled that place. He ran, forgetting how tired he was, forgetting all pain, forgetting everything about himself, his promise he made to Sam echoing in his head.   
  
He slipped, and hit the ground. Frodo Baggins closed his eyes and knew no more.  
  
~~~***~~~~~*****~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo's eyes opened.   
  
He lay in a bed, he was bandaged up, and his body was stiff, from lack of movement.   
  
"HE'S AWAKE!"   
  
Frodo was aware of someone shouting, and all his friends were at his side. He sat up, feeling more lucid, and starred at them all.   
  
Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, and Gandalf.  
  
"Your alive." Frodo stated, no shock, no excitement in his voice.  
  
Gandalf nodded, and clasped his shoulder. "Welcome back."  
  
"Frodo!" Frodo turned to Pippin's voice, "Did you get separated from Sam? Is he alive? Where did he go!?" Pippin received several glares, from all but Merry who wanted to know the answer just as eagerly.   
  
"Sam?" Frodo asked. "Yes!" The room went silent, and Frodo looked at them all.  
  
"I killed him."  
  
The room grew still, tension in the air.   
  
"Come now, Frodo..." Gandalf said, but stopped, finding nothing else to say.   
  
"I was overtaken by the ring." Frodo stated, tears falling down his face. "And I killed him."  
  
"It...The it is not your fault." Gimli said in a rough whisper.   
  
Frodo looked at him, "Oh yes it is."  
  
He starred at them all, who looked back wide eyed, and pale.  
  
"The ring took me, and Sam knocked me out. When I awoke, he'd thrown the ring away into the fires of Mordor. I came and saw him. He had no life in him, he had not soul. He was just a husk."  
  
Frodo laughed at the cold irony he had to swallow.  
  
"He made me promise to live, and then the rocks came down, and sealed him inside that place, with the pathway hanging over the lava. There was a scream, and I ran. I lived. I kept my Promise."  
  
Frodo stared insanely at them all, and then at Gandalf. "He didn't keep *his* promise! HE LEFT MY SIDE! HE LOST ME!" Frodo grabbed his knees and sobbed.  
  
"He went to a place where he could no longer follow me."  
  
Frodo sobbed bitterly, and the others wept with him, offering comfort and promises that they would watch over Frodo.   
  
On the window sill, a flower lay there. It hadn't been there before.  
  
It was a flower from Frodo's garden. Freshly picked and still wet from when it had been watered.  
  
its over...hmmmm...la. 


End file.
